RAINBOW
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Sudut pandang sang pianis yang ditinggal kekasihnya menikah dengan seorang wanita. Apa arti gay, pelangi, dan sang kekasih untuknya. " Jika aku hanya punya waktu lima menit tersisa bersamamu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Kris, "Mainkan lagu kesukaanku, dan jadilah pelangi, karena aku akan menjadi hujan." Tao [IT'S KRISTAO! ONESHOOT! UNBETA FANFIC! WARNING INSIDE! RnR?]


Aku melihat titik kecil di langit utara, sebuah Polaris. Walau aku bukan seorang ahli astronomi, tapi sedikit-demi sedikit aku mengetahuinya dari dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur yang sering kau lantunkan untukku. Kau bilang, ia bukan yang paling terang, tapi ialah yang terakurat. Kau bilang, ia adalah penuntun jalan menuju kebahagiaan bagi orang-rang tersesat dan hidup tanpa tujuan.

.

─Kau bilang, Polaris adalah pencerminanku.

Aku bukan seseorang yang terkenal di tengah mahasiswa lain walau nilai-nilaiku selalu A+. Aku hanya seorang Wu Yifan, mahasiswa fakultas seni di universitas yang sama denganmu.

Aku yang menuntunmu pada cinta perlahan. Persetan dengan dunia yang menentang adanya gay.

Aku yang mencintaimu lebih dulu, bukan dia.

Bukan dia, bukan wanita itu.

.

Aku dapat menatap punggung telanjangmu disini. Kita ada dibawah atap yang sama, dibawah selimut yang sama. Tapi mengapa, bagai merengkuh tubuhmu di naungan gelap seperti ini membuatku menyerah pada sesak?

Detik jam berbunyi nyaring dan aku membencinya, membuatku sadar akan waktu yang terus bergulir. Kau akan segera bersanding dengan orang lain, dan esok malam tidak akan ada lagi waktu-waktu dimana kita hanya berdua melakukan dosa bersama.

_I love your that, I love your this._

_I love your everything, little Panda._

Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu, lebih dari yang kau sadari, lebih dari yang kau rasakan.

Selamat malam Huang Zitao, semoga hari pernikahanmu menjadi indah besok.

Lalu biarkan aku begini, menangis dan memanggil namamu dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

**RAINBOW**

**Jonanda Taw's fanfiction**

.

**Cast : Kris – Tao – Xuan Jiayi{OC}**

**Genre : Angst**

**Kau ─ Tao | Aku ─ Kris**

**Warning [!]**

**Ini FF jelek. Kalau nekat baca ati-ati mata iritasi**

** Bahasa ancur, EYD diragukan**

**Ceritanya garing dan tidak mengasyikkan #kunyah pisang**

**Seperti biasa, ****_Italic _****artinya ****_flashback_**

**WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!**

**(Sedikit note : FF ini adalah FF lama saya, sebelum mengetik Dobipan sih kalau gak salah. Judul awalnya INTERMEZZO, tapi saya rombak total dengan ide cerita sama gara-gara lumer /?/ sama suara Raden Kris Tonggosiono Wudyodiningrat yang aw aw aw *-* Lantunan nada-nada banyak fals tapi cetar itu telah membuat saya berpikir 'OH BANG CULIK AKU BANG BAWA AKU MENUJU SURGA DUNIA KITA!' *Tao pout* :3 Nah cuap-cuapnya gaje kan? Bikin makin iritasi kan? Gak penting kan? Yasudah sih K**

**Spoiler, akan ada scene main piano. Kalau mau bayangin Kris main apa silahkan download disini **www'mediafire'com/ download /4pz34witvfl2m1p/Jay+Chou+-+Rainbow % 5Bic3zz86%5D'mid ganti ' jadi titik dan hilangin spasinya. Gak gede kok, cuma beberapa kilobite **)**

.

* * *

.

Kulihat sosok menyedihkan itu didepanku, sebuah pantulan cermin diriku sendiri.

"Oh Kris, jangan bercermin terus. Nanti cerminnya akan iri karena ketampananmu."

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara, Luhan, sahabatku. Aku tahu ia hanya mencoba menghiburku yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya kini. Tapi bukankah harusnya ia juga tahu bahwa hal itu percuma saja?

Kupandangi pantulan diriku lagi. Bibirku jauh lebih pucat daripada awal tahun ini, sebelum aku lulus kuliah. Alis tebalku juga menipis, suatu kerontokan yang aneh. Garis rahangku semakin terlihat jelas karena berat badanku selalu menurun. Tao, sadarkah kau akan hal itu?

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu, jangan bunuh diri selama aku tidak ada."

Setidaknya, walaupun aku ditinggal sendirian di ruang rias pengisi acara ini, Luhan bisa membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Kusentuh cermin itu dengan jari-jariku, membuat suatu jembatan antar bayanganku didalamnya. Apa jika seperti ini Kris yang ada disana dapat merasakan bebanku juga? Apa sakit yang kau beri tanpa penawar itu juga bisa berkurang?

Pintu terbuka, bukan Luhan, tapi kau yang selalu kuharapkan. Aku mencoba tersenyum melihatmu masuk dengan _tuxedo_ putih yang membuatmu nampak tampan sekaligus manis di mataku. Ada satu sorot aneh yang baru kutemui di pandanganmu, walau aku hanya melihatnya dari pantulan cermin. "_Tuxedo _yang bagus."

Kau menunjuk ornamen bunga di bagian saku, "Tapi aku benci ini."

Aku berbalik untuk melihatmu secara langsung. "Berikan satu pose terbaik sebelum kau menjadi suami orang satu jam lagi." Kukatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu dengan senyum palsu.

Kau mendekat ke arahku dan meletakkan kedua telapak tanganmu pada masing-masing pundakku. Senyummu tak memudar sedikit pun walau bagiku ada secelah kecanggungan diantara kita. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Setelahnya kau memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan pada pipiku.

"Berhenti melakukannya."

Alismu tertekuk. "Ayolah Kris, ini yang terakhir."

" , kau juga mengatakan hal itu tadi malam sebelum kuijinkan tidur bersamaku."

Kau melepaskan kontak tubuh kita, sebenarnya kontak kulitmu dan _tuxedo_-ku. "Kris, bisakah kita tetap bersikap sewajarnya sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar menikah?"

"Bukankah hal yang kau lakukan tadi diluar wajar?" kataku. "Hubungan antar pria yang tidak wajar."

Sebelah alismu terangkat.

"Itu 'kan alasanmu menikahi Xuan Jiayi yang bahkan sampai sekarang kau tidak ingat bulan lahirnya?"

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, menuntut hakku atas sebongkah cinta yang sulit kugenggam kembali. Tapi air kesedihan di pelupuk matamu membuatku tak berdaya. Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis, aku tak mau menghancurkan kesiapan hatiku untuk melihat ikrar pernikahanmu dengan wanita itu nantinya.

"Kau tahu betapa tidak bahagianya aku, Kris?"

Kau bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak perlu kujawab. Bibirku bungkam. Aku merasa lemah dihadapanmu karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia atas pilihanmu," ujarku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika anakku kelak juga seorang gay?"

Kepalaku pening, tapi aku masih berusaha menjawab dengan ketenangan palsu. "Itu konsekuensi." Kutatap kembali manikmu, dan kini kau jauh lebih rapuh. "Kau sudah sekali menyalahi takdir Tuhan, kau gay dan kau akan menikahi wanita. Jika kelak anakmu juga gay," aku diam sejenak, "mungkin seharusnya kau biarkan dia tidak menderita sepertimu."

Kemudian tangismu pecah, suatu nyanyian terburuk yang pernah kudengar. Gendang telingaku menolak merasakannya tapi pada nyatanya aku harus memelukmu sebelum semua orang sadar kita ada disini dan kau menangis dalam dekapku. Kita memang terlambat memberontak, tapi semua ini mau orang tuamu dan aku tahu kau anak baik yang tak mau mengecewakan orang tua.

"Kenapa satu diantara kita bukan wanita?"

Aku menggigit bibir mendengar tanyamu, aku tak tahu. "Karena cinta kita hadir tanpa alasan, tak menuntut kesempurnaan, dan aku menerimamu apa adanya, begitu juga kau."

Kutangkup rahangmu lembut dan kusejajarkan pandangan kita. Kubiarkan mataku menatapmu lama seakan ini adalah yang terakhir. Ada gemuruh hati yang menuntun bibirku menghampirimu dan aku tak dapat menolak. Ketika aku merasakanmu dalam, aku berpikir mengapa akhir kita seperti kopi tanpa gula?

"Tidak harusnya kalian melakukan ini."

Kau dan aku menoleh ke arah pintu, Luhan disana dengan jas rapih dan kaus di tangannya.

"Aku memang menjadi salah satu penggemar kalian saat kuliah. Tapi Tao, mengingat statusmu yang akan menikah dengan seorang wanita setelah ini, bukankah ini sangat kejam? Tak bisakah kau berpikir bagaimana perasaannya mengetahui suami yang akan menidurinya nanti malam adalah seorang pria homoseksual?" Luhan berkata panjang lebar dan kurasakan genggaman tanganmu makin kuat.

"Mungkin kau tidak bunuh diri Kris, tapi jika aku adalah Jiayi dan melihat kalian berdua, aku yang akan bunuh diri."

Luhan berjalan melewati kita berdua yang hanya bisa membeku. Lalu ia kembali dengan beberapa lembar _tissue_ yang disodorkan kearahmu, matanya menunjukkan setitik simpati. "Hapus air matamu."

Kau mengangguk dan mengambil _tissue _dari tangan Luhan, melepaskan genggaman kita berdua. Aku menatap lembar putih yang sedang kau pegang pekat dan aku ingin menjadi benda itu, menghapus air matamu dengan suka hati tak peduli jika setelah itu aku akan menjadi sangat rapuh, mudah robek.

Luhan menuntunmu pelan-pelan keluar dari ruang kami berdua. Ada satu pertanyaan konyol yang ingin kutanyakan untukmu, tapi ini penting bagiku.

"Jika aku hanya punya waktu lima menit tersisa bersamamu," kau menoleh ke arahku begitu juga Luhan, "kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Mainkan lagu kesukaanku, dan jadilah pelangi," kau tersenyum, "karena aku akan menjadi hujan."

Aku tersenyum balik. Semua jawabanmu itu cukup bagiku.

.

* * *

.

_Matahari sore musim panas mencubit kulitku. Tirai jendela kamarku sengaja tidak kututup karena pemandangan taman hasil rawatan ibuku begitu indah jika dilihat disini, diatas bangku piano dalam kamar. Kau duduk disampingku, melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggulku dan sesekali menyandarkan kepalamu pada bahuku. Herannya, aku bahkan tak terganggu sedikitpun meski aku sedang memainkan jari-jariku diatas tuts kini._

_"Kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sungguh-sungguh?"_

_Kelingkingku baru saja membuat nada Fis dan kemudian aku berhenti. "Tentang apa?"_

_Kau menoleh, membuat mimik wajah kesal. "Kenapa kau masuk ke fakultas seni walaupun orang tuamu menolak?"_

_Aku tertawa pelan. "Iseng."_

_"Apa kubilang, kau tak pernah serius."_

_"Pada kenyataannya aku benar-benar iseng."_

_Alismu berkerut. "Bagaimana pria sedewasa dirimu masih bisa iseng?"_

_Kumainkan simfoni-simfoniku lagi, merajut nada-nada yang terputus tadi. "Bagaimana pula pria sekanak-kanak dirimu menanyakan pertanyaan seserius ini?"_

_Kau tertawa dan memukul bahuku, membuatku salah menekan tuts. Kubuat mimik wajah marah dan kau malah menciumku tepat di bibir. Rasanya manis, seperti saat pertama kita dibawah purnama Bangkok tahun lalu. Di akhir sentuhan itu, kau tersenyum ke arahku dan kau bisikkan pelan kalimat mujarab itu, "Aku mencintaimu."_

_Aku merasa begitu tolol ketika senyumku mengembang dan pipiku menghangat._

_"Ah, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku," kau berseru seraya menekan sebuah tuts berulang-ulang._

_"Aku belum menghafal _Yuuki no Chikara."

_"Aku tidak mau tahu."_

_Kuhembuskan nafas perlahan kau kau tersenyum. "Apa?"_

_"Apa kau tahu _Chai Hong _milik Jay Chou?"_

_Aku mengangguk mengiyakan._

_"Mainkan lagu itu untukku, tidak boleh ada nada yang salah."_

_"Bagaimana bisa aku memainkannya jika aku tidak punya partitur?" ujarku protes._

_"Kalau begitu mainkan dengan hatimu." Kau melihatku yang nampak bingung lalu kau berkata melanjutkan. "Walaupun tanpa teleskop, aku masih bisa melihat bintang 'kan?"_

_Oh, cantik, kau selalu tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk berkata 'tidak'._

_Aku gagal di percobaanku yang pertama dan kau mencium keningku. "Satu ciuman setiap kesalahan."_

_"Lalu bagaimana jika aku benar?"_

_Kau memasang raut pura-pura berpikir. "Apa ya? Bagaimana jika aku merayumu?"_

_"Kenapa lebih mengasyikkan berbuat kesalahan?"_

_Kita berdua tertawa setelahnya._

_Percobaan kedua, gagal. Ciuman di kelopak mata._

_Percobaan ketiga, sangat gagal. Ciuman di hidung._

_Percobaan keempat, pura-pura gagal. Ciuman di sudut bibir._

_Sampai percobaan kelima dan aku berhasil._

_"Ayo, rayu aku."_

_"Aku lebih suka menciummu."_

_Aku tersenyum singkat. "Kau lebih suka aku melakukan kesalahan?"_

_"Oh, baiklah Tuan Wu."_

_Kugeser dudukku sedikit menjauh dan kuhadapkan tubuhku kesamping, ke arahmu. Menatap wajahmu yang memunggungi matahari membuatku terpukau, berharap memilikimu seutuhnya hingga akhir tak peduli cemoohan siapapun di luar sana. Sungguh hebat rasanya mencintai dan dicintai orang setulus dirimu, Huang Zitao._

_"Aku tak akan mengulangnya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Aku mengangguk. "Jika sebentar lagi dunia kiamat dan kita diperbolehkan berubah wujud menjadi sesuatu, aku ingin menjadi hujan dan kuharap kau memilih menjadi pelangi."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku ingin membawa sisa kehidupan, dan aku ingin menjadi alasanmu untuk hidup. Pelangi tak akan ada tanpa hujan. Bukankah sesederhana itu?"_

_Aku mengangguk. Kau memelukku kemudian. Sayangnya kisah kita tidak sesederhana itu._

_._

* * *

_._

Jemariku menari diatas bidang hitam-putih yang mengeluarkan melodi-melodi romantis. Kau berjalan lurus kedepan, ke arah pastor di atas podium berhias bunga-bunga. Tatapanku tak dapat berubah haluan hingga pada akhirnya kau melirik ke arahku dan degupku berhenti. Ini seperti saat-saat pertamaku jatuh cinta padamu.

Seorang wanita dengan tudung transparan menutupi wajahnya berjalan perlahan ditemani seorang pria paruh baya disampingnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah _bucket _bunga Camelia warna violet kesukaanmu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kau yang memilihkan bunga itu untuk Jiayi. Lalu, gaun itu, bukankah itu gaun yang pernah kita jadikan sebagai bahan bercandaan, membayangkanmu yang memakai gaun itu dan kita menikah di sebuah gereja mungil di pedesaan?

Jemariku berhenti bermain ketika sang pastor mengeram pelan. Pemberkatan segera dimulai dan kukira aku tidak kuat mendengarnya.

"Saudara Huang Zitao, maukah saudara menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sehat maupun dia sakit, serta melupakan orang lain dan hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini?"

Kucoba memejamkan mata, dan beberapa detik kemudian kudengar kau berkata jika kau bersedia dengan suara gamang.

"Saudari Xuan Jiayi,maukah saudari menerima pria ini sebagai suami yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang kudus? Maukah saudari mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sehat maupun dia sakit , serta melupakan orang lain dan hanya mengasihi dia saja, selama saudara berdua hidup didunia ini?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," suara Jiayi masuk ke telingaku dan rasanya aku terpental begitu jauh.

Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Hanya satu yang membekas dalam ingatanku, kau mencium wanita itu lembut tepat didepan mataku. Jelas terbayang bagaimana bibir itu kurasakan sebelumnya, dan aku rindu sensasi itu. Luhan yang duduk diatas kursi tinggi sembali memegang mikrofon menepuk pundakku pelan memberi semangat lebih, tapi itu tak cukup. Kuambil botol obat kecil dalam saku _tuxedo_-ku dan kutumpahkan seluruh isinya dalam telapak tanganku. Tiga butir terakhir.

"Kau kecanduan," Luhan berkata.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang masih mengira obat dalam tanganku kini adalah narkotika. "Ya, seperti kau kecanduan berkencan dengan bocah SMA itu."

Jika apa yang dikatakan penjual obat ini benar, maka dengan tiga butir terakhir ini aku bisa merengkuh pintu neraka. Terjun ke dalamnya, dilebur api tiada henti sampai batas selamanya benar-benar nyata. Neraka jauh lebih baik daripada aku terus-menerus melihatmu bersanding dengan Jiayi di sisa usiaku.

_"Mainkan lagu kesukaanku, dan jadilah pelangi, karena aku akan menjadi hujan."_

Aku mengingat perkataanmu dengan jelas dan kuteguk tiga butir obat itu tanpa minum setetes air sedikit pun.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan sesi pemberkatan telah usai. Aku berjalan ke gedung sebelah bersama Luhan karena kami berdua akan mengiringi resepsimu sebagai penghibur. Tak kulihat rupamu sama sekali. Tentu, kau sedang berganti pakaian sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi suami, Tao?

Nafasku tiba-tiba sesak dan aku malah tersenyum. Penjual obat itu tidak bohong.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya khawatir melihatku yang kesusahan bernafas. Tapi aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dengan bodohnya ia hanya mengangguk percaya.

Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini.

Ratusan kursi yang melingkari puluhan meja di ruang itu dengan cepat terisi. Luhan sudah menyanyikan beberapa lagu dan aku sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk memainkan piano didepanmu, membuat nada-nada pengiring kedatanganmu dan Jiayi.

Lalu sang pembawa acara mengumumkan kehadiranmu. Kau berjalan menggandeng wanita itu dengan sepasang _tuxedo _dan gaun warna keemasan yang berkilau. Paru-paruku yang semakin susah menyuplai oksigen ke dalam tubuh terasa semakin sesak. Otakku bekerja membayangkan bahwa yang sedang bersanding denganmu kini adalah aku, dan aku hanya dapat mewakili perasaanku melalui untaian bait nada yang kumainkan dengan raut sendu.

Setelah berbagai rangkaian acara persetan yang membuat cemburuku menguar, akhirnya kau berbicara panjang lebar tentang pernikahanmu.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak ingin menikah, termasuk aku." Aku tersenyum mendengarmu berbicara dengan suara khas yang membuatku merindu. "Aku ingin bercerita panjang lebar tentang kisahku dan Jiayi, tapi aku sadar bahkan sampai besok pun aku tak akan selesai mengoceh.

Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar menikah dengannya, jujur saja, aku berpikir apakah ini pilihan terbaik untukku." Kau berhenti berkata, menatapku dari jauh. "Tetapi ketika aku melihat sepasang mata yang meyakinkanku bahwa semua harusnya baik-baik saja, aku sadar Jiayi benar-benar istri yang dikirim Tuhan untukku."

Tao, bahkan kau mengingat kata-kata palsuku.

"Ya, aku tahu aku memang terkenal dan banyak yang akan patah hati ketika aku menikah," terdengar gelak tawa dari para undangan, "tapi jika pernikahan ini harus benar-benar terjadi, tidak ada yang dapat menolak kuasa-Nya 'kan?"

Kemudian kau menatap Jiayi lama, tersenyum padanya, menggenggam jemarinya dengan salah satu tanganmu yang bebas. "Jiayi, mungkin kini aku belum bisa mencintaimu dengan sempurna," kau terdiam dan mengambil nafas perlahan dan saat kau menghembuskan nafasmu, aku bisa mendengarnya, "dan kumohon tuntun aku yang sedang belajar melakukannya tanpa kesalahan."

Pertahananku runtuh dan tanganku gemetaran.

"Oh, Kris ge, bisakah kau mengiringi dansaku dan Jiayi dengan permainan pianomu?" Kau bertanya padaku, hampir seluruh undangan menatap kearahku dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menahan sakit di dadaku.

Waktuku hanya lima menit.

Dua jemari kanan dan sebuah jemari kiriku menekan tuts piano, nada pertama dari lagu kesukaanmu, kesukaan kita. Kucoba untuk tak melirik ke arahmu namun aku tak mampu. Lagipula, aku ingin menikmati rasa cemburu untuk terakhir kalinya.

**. **

**Apa kau punya penutup mulut untuk kupinjam?  
Sebab aku sudah kelewat banyak bicara tanpa dapat terlaksana  
Sekarang kunikmati sisa waktuku,  
sebagai obat atau justru racun?**

**.**

Tahukah kau bahwa aku membunuh diriku perlahan-lahan, Tao? Menikmati rasa sakit itu setiap malam, membiarkan butir-butir racun itu melumpuhkan organ tubuhku diam-diam. Kuserahkan tubuhku pada algojo neraka yang akan menghukumku berangsur-angsur seperti seorang idiot. Tapi, bukankah menusia tanpa keinginan hidup bisa disebut idiot?

**.**

**Beritahu aku, di mana ada pelangi  
Bisakah bawa harap padaku kembali ?  
Mengapa langit begitu tenang ?  
Awan mengumpul, menaung pelahan**

**.**

Beritahu aku, bagaimana aku bisa merelakanmu walau ditengah tidur panjangku. Mungkin ini terlambat, tapi sedikit keraguan menyentuh relungku, dapatkah kau tetap bernafas tanpaku?

**.**

**Suaramu begitu dekat namun tiada dapat kudekap  
Tanpa perlu bumi matahari terus beredar  
tanpa satu alasan aku pun akan terus berjalan **

**.**

Kudengar kau tertawa dalam gerak dansamu. Sengaja ku menoleh, dan tatapan kita bertemu. Dalam jarak kita sekarang, aku dapat merasa aura lain dalam matamu. Keheningan yang dapat kudeskripsikan, kemuraman yang tak dapat kujelaskan, rasa sakit yang tak dapat kugambarkan. Benarkah kita merasakan sakit hati yang sama?

Bagai ada yang meremas jantungku, jika seperti katamu bahwa kita adalah satu, apa kau bisa merasakannya juga?

**.**

**Kau ingin pergi, aku tahu  
Ini teramat sederhana  
Katamu, ketergantungan adalah halangan kita  
Pergilah, bila itu yang kaupilih **

**.**

Kau mencintai orang tuamu dengan sangat, tak ada yang dapat disangkal. Kadang aku merasa bodoh karena cemburu dengan orang tuamu sendiri. Pergi meninggalkan mereka demi hidup bersamaku bukanlah suatu jalan keluar untukmu, karena bagaimana pun kerasnya kau berusaha kabur kau akan tetap kembali. Ini sudah kodrat dan tak ada yang dapat kulawan.

Dadaku semakin sesak dan aku merasa detak jantungku melambat. Tanganku bergetar dan telingaku menangkap nada-nada sumbang. Kupejamkan mata, dan bayangmu kembali hadir membuatku bertahan. Nyawaku bagai diangkat tapi aku bersikeras membayar hutang janjiku padamu. Biarkan jari-jariku menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dulu, lalu aku akan berusaha pergi tanpa suara.

**.**

**Tapi jangan menyalahkan cinta  
Anggap saja aku pasti mengerti suatu hari nanti**

**.**

Jika masih ada kata 'suatu hari nanti' untukku, menerima pernikahan ini sudah pasti kulakukan. Sudah cukup menjadi beban pikiranmu di sisa usiaku, aku ingin kau bagai merpati. Bebas, tak berpaling. Kumohon jangan pernah menyesal menjadi bagian hidupku, jangan pernah menyesal menjadi alasanku untuk hidup.

Jangan menyesal pula bila kau adalah alasanku untuk mati.

Keringat meleleh dari pelipisku, jatuh tepat diatas punggung tanganku yang asyik menari dengan gemetaran. Permainanku makin kacau dan nafasku tersenggal. Pening menguasai kepalaku dan pandanganku perlahan memburam. Keramaian yang janggal membuatku makin tak nyaman tapi aku masih keras kepala melanjutkan lagu kita.

Seseorang menggoncang bahuku dan kuyakin ia adalah Luhan, berusaha membuatku melepaskan piano di depanku tapi percuma, aku tak akan pergi.

Tinggal sebait lagi, sebait terakhir dan aku tak boleh berhenti.

**.**

**Bagaimana aku bisa terlelap tanpa senyummu?**

**.**

Jika waktuku hanya tersisa lima menit untukmu, aku akan senang hati menjadi pelangi karena kau adalah hujan. Aku hidup untukmu, dan saat aku kehilanganmu, maka aku juga akan pergi bagai pelangi yang memudar. Berjanjilah akan menjaga dirimu dengan baik dan jangan mengecewakanku.

Permainan piano terakhirku kali ini berakhir di C. Aku ambruk, tubuhku menyerah dan dadaku semakin sakit. Seseorang menyangga tubuhku agar aku tak terjatuh, dan pelan-pelan beberapa orang membawaku ke tempat datar agar aku dapat berbaring.

Diam-diam kulihat matamu yang berair dan kau berlari ke arahku. Aku tersenyum seolah berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi tak ada yang bisa kubohongi lagi.

"Kau sakit? Ada apa denganmu?" Kudengar suara kekhawatiranmu dan aku yakin banyak orang yang memandang kita dengan raut bingung.

"Bukankah aku sudah memainkan _Cai Hong _untukmu?"

Kau menyisipkan jemarimu di celah milikku dan menggenggamnya lembut. Kepalamu mengagguk tapi air matamu tak berhenti.

"Harusnya kau tersenyum. Aku bahkan tak dibayar sepeser pun," aku mencoba melucu dan kau malah memukul pundakku. Aku terbatuk pelan.

Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan Luhan berada di sampingku, tepat didepanmu. Tatapannya tajam dan alisnya berkerut, tapi matanya memerah. "Kuijinkan kau memarahinya jika ia selingkuh dengan orang lain."

Luhan menyeringai padaku sebagai jawaban.

Aku menoleh ke arahmu lagi yang sedang mengigir bibir bawahmu. "Jadi, maukah kau tersenyum sebagai bayaranku?"

Pipimu tertarik dan membuat senyum paksa.

"Sekali lagi," aku berujar.

Tanganmu yang bebas meghapus air mata di pipimu. Kau tersenyum sekali lagi dan nampak begitu indah di mataku. "Sudah 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kupejamkan mataku dan kau menggenggam tanganku makin erat. Kubalas genggamanmu tapi aku tak mampu.

Rasa sakit di dadaku berkurang jauh. Tanganmu bagai terlepas dari genggamanku. Aku kembali membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling. Tubuhku dibawah sana, bagai tertidur. Kau menangis di dadaku begitu juga Luhan, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia mengeluarkan air mata. Xuan Jiayi berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya, matanya berair. Ratusan orang lainnya bertingkah hampir sama dan beberapa diantaranya berbisik dengan raut tak suka.

Ya, aku telah mati.

Cukup, jangan tangisi aku dan kisah kita dahulu. Anggap saja perjalananmu denganku adalah pelangi seusai hujan. Sekejap, tapi cukup untuk membuat kita bahagia saat itu juga.

Jaga diri baik-baik, Sayang.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Author's Corner (?)

.

HIP HIP HURRAYYY~~~ TUGAS SUDAH TIDAK TERLALU MENUMPUK .

Akhirnya bisa ngetik FF hohoho

Walau bukan bayar utang FF, aku tetep seneng banget lho :') Hiks aku terharu

Liburan akan dataaaaannnggggg~~~ Aku mau bayar hutang satu per satu hehehe. Jadi blank gara-gara gapernah ngetik lagi -_-

Eh eh doain UAS lancar sama dapet nilai bagus ya :3 Kan kalo bagus nilainya aku bisa adem ayem pas ngetik :3 Hehehe

Ehm, mungkin FF ini agak nyindir ya? Kesannya dari kata-kata Kris jadi gay itu dosa banget sampe diceburin neraka ._. Tapi kalau kata 'someone' yang kukenal dan dia yaoi, sebenernya orang-orang seperti itu juga takut neraka. /YAIYALAH DUH PLIS DEH JO LO MABOK YA SINI KETEKIN DULU/ Dalam kebanyakan pemikiran orang-orang seperti itu adalah "Gue gak sendiri di neraka, pacar gue bakal ngikut. Bersama selamanya" gitu ._. Dan itu saya tuangkan disini /apaan sih

.

AKU MAU BALES RIPIU "Pulang "DULU AH~~ :*

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics : **Makasih :3 /kibas poni/ /salah pokus/ Thx ripiunya ^^

** : **Aku gatau lagu itu ._. Karena kepergian Kyungie sudah takdir :') /slapped Thx ripiunya ^^

**BluePrince14 : **Hiks sama aku juga gak nyangka /?/ Thx ripiunya ^^

**kimsangraa : **Semangatin aku buat UAS juga dong :'3 Thx ripiunya ^^

**myeolchi gyuhee : **Hehehe biasa aja kok :3 Thx ripiunya ^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : **Itu sudah takdir '-' Thx ripiunya ^^

**Sexy Rose : **Jangan bunuh aku karena cuma bikin drabble dan malah sedih ya :') Thx ripiunya ^^

**Yuseong Han : **-_- /timpuk Thx ripiunya ^^

**che24 : **Mungkin kak che harus pegangan biar gak bingung '-' Haha ini FF iseng bikin kaisoo kok jadi jangan dimasukin hati /? Thx ripiunya ^^

**2810 -A : **-_- i'm not ur gege again be~ so don't call me like that bcuz that make me plesbek /?/ Kapan2 aku berguru sama bang radit deh biar bisa bikin komedi -_-)/ Thx ripiunya ^^

**ChangChang : **INI FF INI FF O.O SEQUEL YANG GIMANA ADUH MENTOK NIH XD Thx ripiunya ^^

.

Sudah sampai segitu dulu cuap-cuap sayaaaa~~ Abis bingung mau ngomong apa -_-

By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE TAO~ *cium pipi adek* Makin mirip Tao makin pinter makin ganteng makin pinter sama kakakmu ini ya xD Tapi jangan nambah tinggi. Masa aku SMA kalah sama anak SD kelas 3 -_- Kan memalukan banget /3 Hiks

Kris love you Tao :3 /oke ini lenjeh banget jadi abaikan/

.

Sign,

Jonanda Taw


End file.
